Dream a Little Dream of Me
by tomoya-542002
Summary: To overshadow a dream is to learn more about somebody than you cared to know.  Onesided DannyDash hints.  Rated to be safe, some people think it would be bad if the children learned about slash... Oh, and there's cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Dream a Little Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song "Dream a Little Dream of Me". The song is by Mama Cass and it has nothing to do with the fic, I just love the song and thought it'd be a cute name for the fic. I guess I should also say thank you to lipstick traces, if it weren't for her fic "Innocent, Imperfectly" I never would've hear of the song O.o;.

A/N: Bwahaha, I love how all the new Danny Phantom episodes scream "DASH IS GAY!!!", it amuses me and gives substance for fanfics. I meant to post this right after the Frightmare episode, but sadly computer usage for fanfics is limited… It's like, almost midnight and I have to hurry and type before my brother gets home and kicks me out of his room o.O;…

--------------------Dream a Little Dream of Me--------------------

It had seemed like a great idea at first, a sure-fire way to get a little dirt on his tormentor. He hadn't expected to see what he saw, learn what he now knew; he just wanted to tease Dash a bit.

Dash. The oversized blonde was currently staring at him in horror. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, Danny would've thought the jock looked rather comedic; muscular Dash, sitting up in bed and clutching a Danny Phantom plushie as he gazed dumbly at his hero, his mouth curved into a perfect "O".

Well, Dash's mouth _used_ to be forming an "O", now it was opening and closing as if the jock wanted to speak, but couldn't remember how.

"I was just," Danny started, but he couldn't think of an excuse for why he had come into Dash's room in the middle of the night, let alone for why he had overshadowed the other boy's dream. All the halfa could come up with was a lamely mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

"How much did you see, Phantom?" hissed Dash, apparently remembering how to speak. The young ghost could only look away guiltily. He had seen more than enough of Dash's dream to ruin his reputation for life, if he wanted to. But ruining the blonde's rep didn't seem fair now.

Dash let out a low growl, bringing Danny's attention back to the blonde just in time to dodge the Danny plushie he had been holding. "Bastard!" Dash shouted, grabbing his pillow and hurling it at Danny also. Danny didn't even bother avoiding the projectile this time, allowing the pillow to hit him with a soft thump.

"I'm sorry," Danny repeated, still not looking at Dash.

Dash gaped at Danny as if he couldn't believe his ears. "You're _sorry_?! Sorry's not good enough Phantom!" he exclaimed. A loud groan came from the other room, causing Dash's icy blue eyes to flick to the door. After a minute of tense silence Dash turned back to the white-haired ghost, lowering his voice slightly as he continued glowering at Danny, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Phantom?"

"I wasn't," Danny answered truthfully.

Dash closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he began massaging his temples; he could already feel a migraine starting. "Gimme my pillow back..."

Danny obliged and reached down to pick up the pillow. Straightening up, he floated over to Dash and held the cushion out to him. Instead of taking it, however, the jock took Danny's hand, startling the halfa into finally looking at him. Blue eyes met green, and for one breathless moment Danny felt like he would faint. Images from Dash's dream began dancing before his eyes until, unable to stand having the jock touching him any longer, Danny turned intangible.

Dash jumped slightly, taken aback by the ghost's sudden departure. Shrugging, the jock placed his pillow back on his bed and lay back down. "You're not going to tell Fenton I was dreaming about him, right?" he asked the deceptively empty room.

Danny blushed, hesitating slightly. It wouldn't technically be a lie if he said no... Promising he wouldn't tell himself something would be basically the same thing as forgetting it happened, right? Of course, Dash had no way of knowing he was even there anymore, so he could just leave and not answer…

As usual, though, the "hero" inside Danny wouldn't let him just take the easy way out. "I won't tell anybody," he whispered, drifting over to the room's only window, "But I can't guarantee that Danny Fenton won't know about the dream…"

Dash jolted back into sitting position. "What does that mean?!" he demanded, but the disembodied voice didn't answer him this time; Danny Phantom had already left.

--------------------End--------------------

A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure if I should just leave it at this, or continue it. If I continue it, then I'd be flying blind, and I don't like not having a planing sheet or some story outline in mind. But it feels a bit short, and I kinda wanna play around with this…

So you decide, lovely readers: Five votes yes, and I'll continue it (even it takes a few years to get the votes .)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh wow... Geez, it's been years since I've touched this story. Somebody added this story to their favorites and it got me thinking about how I don't even remember what this story was about. I re-read it and decided that I should finish it. Sorry it's been so long, but here is the rest of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will probably be a few years from now...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A light breeze blew across the football field, slipping beneath the bleachers to animate the trash that littered the ground. Two empty chip bags raced each other across a meadow of broken glass and half-eaten nachos while a stray bottle cap danced with overgrown weeds. Beneath the glitz of the stadium laid the waste of the people who ritually returned to the high school every Friday, supporting their team while destroying the stadium in which they played. Not that the spectators ever considered what they were doing, after all it much easier to drop one's candy wrappers through the gap between the bleachers then find a trash can. It wasn't like they were the ones who had to deal with the mess. No, the only people who ever saw the filth-ridden land beneath the stadium were the occasional hormone-driven couple, the current druggies, and a certain white-haired ghost.

It is true that all ghosts have their favorite haunt, and the wasteland under the bleachers was Danny Phantom's. If it hadn't been for him, Sam Manson probably never would've ventured underneath the metal stands. The gothic teen's nostrils flared at the stench of pot and rotting food, her purple painted lips curling in disgust as one of the racing chip bags landed on her boot. Scowling, Sam stomped on the bag and kicked it out of way before looking up at the twisted metal supporting the bleachers. "Danny?" she asked, unsuccessfully hiding the distaste in her voice. "Danny, I know you're up there."

A few yards away, four friends were lighting up. One of the teenagers from the group looked over at Sam. "Ain't that Fenton's chick?" he asked, chuckling and pointing the Goth out to his friends as they watched her shout at thin air.

Sam tried to ignore the group. "Danny, come out, we need to talk," she called out.

"Who is she shouting at? Her imaginary friend?" one of the girls asked just loudly enough for Sam to overhear, flipping her dyed-black hair over her shoulder as she talked.

Another girl, this one wearing a tight shirt that barely contained her implants, giggled impishly. "Maybe she's trying to talk with that ghost kid," she said scandalously.

"Ha, as if Danny Phantom would show up here!" a guy in an AC/DC hoodie scoffed, "What a dumbass."

The guy who had pointed Sam out laughed, "Who, the ghost or the girl lookin' for 'im?"

These remarks did nothing to improve Sam's mood. Shooting her best death glare at the rude group of smokers, the Goth teen let out a harsh shout, "Danny I know you're upset but get your ass down here now!"

The group began to roar loudly when a sudden chill fell over them. "You know, I don't see what's so funny," a voice remarked from behind them. The teens spun around and saw Danny Phantom hovering just a foot away. "But then again, I'm not up to date on what most children find humorous these days," the ghost continued, shrugging. "These guys bothering you, Sam?"

"Yeah, think you can use your powers to get rid of them?" Sam asked, glaring at the now frightened druggies.

Danny smirked, summoning a bit of his spectral power into his hand. "No problem," he answered, raising a glowing green fist at the potheads. AC/DC guy screamed, grabbing Implant-girl by the hand and pulling her along as he retreated, their other two friends stumbling after them to escape. Danny started laughing, but one look at his sullen girlfriend sobered his mood.

"About time you showed up," Sam grumbled, crossing her arms as she glared at Danny. "And could you please change back? People already think I'm two-timing Danny Fenton with Danny Phantom as it is."

Danny sighed and did as Sam requested. "I'm sorry. Something happened last night and I didn't get much sleep. Thought I'd nap up here for awhile," he said, white rings spreading across his body as he changed back. He paused, Sam's words sinking in. "Wait, since when do you care what the school thinks?"

"I don't care what the school thinks. I care what your parents think. It's bad enough mine disapprove of us dating, I don't need yours lecturing us too," Sam sighed. "And don't try to change the subject! What happened?" the Goth teen questioned, purple eyes narrowing in concern. It wasn't like Danny to keep secrets from her; whatever it was he had done must have been pretty bad if the halfa refused to talk about it.

"Nothing really." Danny shrugged nonchalantly, "Just a tougher night than usual."

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She was a hurt and a little pissed off that Danny was being so secretive, but Danny obviously needed somebody to talk to and not to yell at him. After two more breaths, Sam walked over to the halfa and took his hand. "Danny, we've been friends practically forever and dating for months. I think I'd know when something is wrong."

To the Goth's surprise, Danny pulled her closer. Placing his free hand under her chin, Danny tilted Sam's head up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm fine,"" he whispered, "nothing's wrong."

Although she knew the gesture was suppose to reassure her, Sam felt as though she could break any second. Danny was standing right in front of her, but it seemed as though he was miles away. It felt like she was loosing him. Sam's heart twisted painfully in her chest as Danny leaned down and gave her another soft kiss that, though she couldn't figure out why, Sam feared would be for the last time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dash stormed down the semi-crowded halls of Casper High, right fist pounding against the row of lockers as he passed. Rage pulsated through his body, seeming to have a life of its own as it drove him to damage anything that was close enough. People seemed to catch onto the jock's wrath and gave him a wide berth when he came near. Dash paid them no heed, concentrating only on the thoughts that rampaged through his head. One thing stood out for certain; the ghost kid may be a hero, but that did not give him the right to invade a person's privacy, especially not within the world of dreams. If people weren't safe from prying eyes within their own mind, where were they free to fantasize?

Dash stopped walking as his fist collided with one of the lockers harder than he meant for it to, leaving a slight dent in the cool metal and a stinging pain in the jock's hand. "Fuck," he hissed, shaking his injured hand in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"Hey, man what's up?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Dash scowled, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend. Kwan was standing just a few feet away, one eyebrow arched quizzically as he studied the blond before him. "Dude, are you alright?" he asked.

Dash shook his head. No he wasn't "alright", that damn ghost boy just found out his deepest secret and could use it to ruin his life at any moment. Dash highly doubted that Phantom would do something as cruel as spreading dirt on him, but then again the jock had also doubted that the hero of Amnity Park got his kicks from spying on people's dreams.

Kwan sighed and walked over to stand next to Dash. Patting his friend's arm in what he hoped was a sympathetic gesture, the dark haired teen tried to lighten the mood, "At least the school day's almost over. One more period left, gym!"

"Yeah, I guess I can vent there," Dash smirked as the two jocks headed for the gym.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"…and that's when the platypus attacked," Tucker laughed, finishing his story. He and Danny were sitting on the bleachers in gym class and talking. They had successfully avoided being picked for the basketball game taking place. Tucker felt rather offended when his story was met with a lack of laughter from Danny. He turned to face his friend and found that Danny's eyes were trained on the court, watching the game. "Dude, you're not even paying attention!" the techno geek accused, poking Danny in the shoulder.

"What?" Danny blinked, snapping out his daze. "Sorry Tuck, what were you saying?"

Tucker frowned. "Since when were you interested in basketball?"

Danny shrugged, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks as his blue eyes drifted back to the court. It wasn't really the game he watching, but Dash. Dash was in his zone, effortlessly weaving through the other players as he guided the orange basketball across the court. The jock spun out of reach from his last opponent before sending the ball into the net with a satisfying _swish_.

Tucker saw where Danny was gazing and sighed. "I thought you said that you were over that prick…"

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my… how did you put it?" Danny paused, tapping his chin as he pretended to think, "Oh, that's right, my "freaky gay obsessions"?"

"Just because I don't want to hear the details doesn't mean I have a problem with you being bi, or whatever you call it. I just want a general explanation for why my friend is checking out somebody he is supposedly over." Tucker gently shoved Danny and smirked. "Besides, I thought you and Sam are together."

"We are," Danny confirmed, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face at the mention of his girlfriend's name. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating her. It had taken months for him to summon the courage to confess his feelings for her. She was smart, beautiful, strong, and just all around amazing. A loud cheer sounded from the court. Danny's smile to falter as his attention shifted back to the basketball game, back to the blond haired jock.

"If you're still with Sam, why are you staring at Dash?" Tucker questioned.

Danny bit his lower lip, debating how much he should tell Tucker. He felt guilty about it, but he hadn't really chosen Sam over Dash. Danny had dismissed his crush on the jock because he thought the other boy wasn't an option. Now Danny knew better, and he couldn't stop questioning if asking Sam out had been the right decision. He loved Sam, he just didn't know if it was the romantic kind of love.

Danny glanced over at his friend. He knew he should tell Tucker about what he had done last night. It had been a blatant abuse of his ghost powers, but then again it was only meant to be a harmless joke. Tucker would understand. "I found out that Dash… _wants_ me," Danny confessed.

At this the techno geek's eyes widened almost to the size of saucers. "What the FU-mph," Tucker was cut off as Danny's hand flew to cover his friend's mouth, muffling the outburst.

"Calm down Tucker, everybody will hear you!" Danny hissed as he glared at his friend. He watched the other teen carefully before deciding that it was safe to remove his hand from Tucker's mouth.

"How did you find _that_ out?" Tucker demanded the second Danny had removed his hands. "Did he _tell_ you?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know how I'm able to go into people's dreams now…?" the black haired teen began.

Tucker rolled his eyes when it was clear his friend was hesitant to explain further. "Yeah, well what happened?" he demanded, "Did you go into his dreams or something?"

Danny's lack of response was answer enough. Tucker gasped and found himself once again gaping at his best friend. The techno geek paused before asking scandalously, "Dude, was it like, a _sex_ dream or something?"

"Hardly," Danny scoffed. "It looked like the balcony scene from _Romeo & Juliet_, and naturally I was Juliet…" Danny frowned. "Hey Tuck, am I really that much of a girl?" he asked.

Tucker couldn't help but laugh at this. "Now that you mention it," he managed to gasp between fits of laughter, "Dani is the girl version of you, so all that's missing is a ponytail and you could totally be a chick!"

Danny smirked and let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word "cross-dresser", causing Tucker to blush and quiet down. "That was one time," the techno geek hissed, "Sam needed help and I needed the money!"

Danny shrugged. "So? You still dressed in girl's clothes."

Before Tucker could retaliate the coach blew the whistle, signaling the end of class. "Whatever, come on dude let's get dressed out and go home," he grumbled, lightly shoving Danny as he stood. He started heading down the bleachers when he paused and called over his shoulder, "And if you dare mention me dressing as Sam again I swear I'll release Box Ghost from the Ghost World every day for a month to annoy you!"

Danny laughed as he got up and followed his friend to the locker room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dash could feel Fenton's eyes on him. The damn dweeb had been watching him all class period, his blue eyes practically begging Dash to meet their gaze. Dash had refused their summons and tried to concentrate on the basketball game. It had been easy to lose himself in the flow of the game, body mechanically sailing through each play and soothing the jock's rage. But now the game was over and Dash was finding it harder to ignore Fenton's insistent gaze.

Dash sensed the gaze that had been fixed on him drop and risked a glance across the locker room at the other boy. Fenton was motioning for his techno geek Foley to go on without him while he lingered in front of his locker, pretending to look for something. When Foley finally left, Fenton turned back and looked at Dash. Their eyes met for no more than a second before Dash went back to his own locker.

The jock tried to return his attention to his gathering his belongings for the weekend, but knew Fenton was still watching him. "Fuck," Dash mumbled under his breath. He could feel the blush covering his cheeks and hated it, hated the way Fenton could get him riled up just by looking at him. He clung to the feeling of hatred, filling his mind with it. Dash thought of how fucked up it was that last night Phantom learned his darkest secret, and now Fenton couldn't keep his eyes off him. Fenton's sudden interest in him was too much of a coincidence, of that Dash was certain. Fenton knew. Fucking Phantom told him that Dash liked him and now Fenton was probably thinking of ways to out him. Probably thinking of all the ways he could get back at Dash for bullying him.

Dash glared at Fenton, feeling rage's hot embrace as he caught the boy once again staring at him. Dash stormed over to Danny, grabbing the smaller boy by the shoulders and slamming him against the lockers. Danny's head snapped back, crashing hard against the cool metal and spotting it with red. Dash didn't notice the blood as he began punching Fenton as hard as he could.

"Fuck, dude stop it!" Kwan yelled as he rushed over and grabbed his friend's arm. Dash was forced to let go of the smaller boy and Danny slid down the locker. The smaller boy felt woozy and tentatively touched the back of his head. The grates of the locker had cut into his scalp. Danny was distantly aware of Kwan and Dash yelling at each other. He forced himself to stand up and instantly regretted it as the world spun. Strong arms wrapped around his torso, holding him up. "It's ok. I'm fine," Danny mumbled before blacking out.


End file.
